All I Ever Wanted
by Melissande
Summary: An Encounter on a Plane leads to a rebirth of love and life so to speak. LitaHunter, response to a challenge from Catherine Willmon 2006, one shot.


Title: All I Ever Wanted Was You

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Rating: PG13

Spoilers; Amy leaving

Warning: None really

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Dist: Ask

Pairing: Lita/Hunter

Notes: This is a response to a challenge issued to be my Catherine Willmon 2006 at She asked me to write a one shot about Lita Leaving. She asked for some smut if I could and well sorry Nina, just not able right now. Soon maybe. Hope you enjoy.

Notes about story: Hunter and Lita dated once, Hunter is divorced from Stephanie. This is A/U Fictional History by Moi.

All I Ever Wanted Was You

The red headed woman let expelled a breath as she sat down on the plane. She was currently on a connecting flight from her home in Atlanta to the WWE show in Houston, TX. It was mid August and Amy Dumas only had three more months of playing Lita to go before she was free, free to be, do, hope, hate, well anything she wanted.

It was a good feeling to have, but also Amy had a little bit of sadness inside. She had wanted to be a wrestler ever since she dropped out of college freshman year after seeing Rey Mysterio and his high flying moves. They had been inspiration and Amy couldn't imagine how her life would have turned out with out wrestling, but now she didn't' know who she was without it…out side the business.

She wasn't sure if she would be gone for a long time or just a little break, she did know the first thing she was doing was getting a ticket to Rio and not coming back for two whole weeks. Two weeks of nothing, but sun, sand and maybe hot Brazilian guys? The possibilities were endless.

Amy was so caught up in her day dream of the future that she failed to notice the large blonde male body that took the seat next to her. He was a large, rather intimidating looking man, who many feared, but really he was a big softy but only a few people ever saw that side of him, the woman next to him had seen it a few times.

"Well, well this is a nice surprise. What are you doing on this flight?"

Amy jumped at the deep voice of Hunter Hearst Helmsley as he spoke to her, recalling her from her dream world.

"Oh my god! You scared me!"

"I aim to please, but maybe I can scare you another way?"

Amy's eye brows rose in annoyance. "Yeah, umm that was a long time ago. So what are you doing on this flight?"

"Well I asked you first but if you must know, I'm heading to Raw. I just got the divorce finalized a few days ago and was looking for a place to move to."

"You were house hunting here?"

"Yeah. I wanted a change from the Northeast. Too many reminders."

"Yeah. I understand that."

Both grew quiet as the plane took off and both got comfortable.

"So you and Steph called it quits?" Amy asked out of curiosity or more, she didn't' know. It was no secret in the company that when Amy had first joined she and Hunter had begun a relationship. It had ended after a year. Amy never really got over Hunter and vice versa even though both had moved on to others, Amy to Matt Hardy, then Edge, but she had not dated in the past year and a half. Hunter moved on to his now ex wife Stephanie McMahon. They'd loved one another, but not enough. Hunter couldn't really blame Steph for finding someone else. He'd never gotten over Amy really.

"Yeah, she knows I love her, but I don't love her like she deserves and well she found it. Found it with someone odd and unexpected but found it. I know she and Jeff will be very happy."

Amy had listened to Hunter with eyes closed until he said Jeff. "Umm Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah. She is the one that helped him get clean."

"Wow. I'm out of that loop. Guess it's my own fault." Amy said as she lost some of her spunk, causing Hunter to frown.

"Hey people can't help who they fall in love with. So don't beat yourself up. And who knows maybe you and he can be friends again. It's just a shame you're leaving as he's coming back."

"Yeah." Amy said as her eyes connected with Hunter's. "That's life I guess."

Both grew quiet for a few minutes before Hunter felt compelled to break it.

"Amy why are you leaving?" He asked, wanting to know and not wanting to know.

Amy grew quiet for several minutes, turning her attention to the world outside the plane. She let out a breath then turned back to Hunter, tears in her hazel eyes.

"To be honest Hunter. I guess I want time for me. All I have lived and breathed is wrestling and the business. I have dated wrestlers, interviewed wrestlers, been a wrestler. Then I made a mistake. And no I don't mean cheating and the fall out of that. I mean I let myself become Lita. I lost Amy and well I need to find her and a balance in my life before I become like Vince and everything revolves around WWE and wrestling. I need a life. I want kids. I'm not getting any younger. I want a family and well wrestling is not conducive to having what I want right now. So there's my answer, take it or leave it."

Amy sighed. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She turned to Hunter to see his reaction.

"Well good reasons. I just wanted to know. I don't want you to go. Actually I was thinking of trying to make you stay, but yeah you have a good point. You need balance…everyone does. So are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Hm…well what are you going to do with all your time? Your life?"

"I honestly don't know, but first things first I am going to take a two week vacation to Rio and think of nothing and no one but myself. Then when I come back I'll figure things out."

"Hm…so are you going to Rio alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering if umm you'd like company?"

"You offering?"

"Maybe. I want to tell you something."

"Okay."

"When I broke up with you all those years ago, I made a mistake. I thought you weren't what I wanted and now I realize you're the only thing I want. I have missed you so much Amy. Is there still a chance for you and me?"

Amy turned her eyes back to the sky. She hadn't expected this. She had always loved Hunter, even though other relationships and now he wanted her back. He wanted to give her the only thing she'd ever really wanted. He wanted to give her himself. Amy tearing up, but her face broke out into a smile as she turned back to Hunter, his hazel eyes filled with question, hope, fear.

"There's always a chance for love Hunter. And I do love you. I always have. So yes. So about my vacation, would you umm like to join me?"

Hunter smiled as big and goofy as Amy did and leaned over and whispered in her ear. "As long as clothing is optional."

Amy smiled as she turned her head, kissing him, then answered. "Hell yeah…I'd rather be with out to say the truth. Can you handle that?"

Hunter's answer was a smile.

Amy was leaving, but she didn't have to leave now to get what she wanted, she had what she wanted now all she had to do was keep it.


End file.
